Merpati Putih
by Ohthehun
Summary: Suara desiran angin berhembus menyejukkan, kupandangi hamparan padang perdu dipadukan kumpulan bunga liar berwarna kuning cerah. Sejauh mata memandang hijau dan kuning tersaji apik, mataku tertuju pada sebuah pohon ditengah padang. LuBaek pair. Kependekan. Aneh. Ganti Penname.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: LuBaek and Other

Rating: T

#HAPPYREADING

Suara desiran angin berhembus menyejukkan, kupandangi hamparan padang perdu dipadukan kumpulan bunga liar berwarna kuning cerah. Sejauh mata memandang hijau dan kuning tersaji apik, mataku tertuju pada sebuah pohon ditengah padang. Aku segera menuju kesana, berjalan seraya menyibak bunga liar yang tingginya mencapai dadaku. Semakin mendekat, aku melihat orang lain selain aku. Dia menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum, aku terpaku.

"Baek hyung... Cepat bangun!" Baekhyun tampak terkejut mendengar suara mengelegar diluar kamarnya. Dengan langkah malas baekhyun segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah merasa segar dan sudah berpakaian rapi baekhyun segera turun untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di meja makan segera meraih roti dengan selai stroberi, wajahnya terlihat lesu, Sehun -adik baekhyun- yang berada disebelahnya tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun tak menjawab, dan langsung beranjak menuju pintu.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat..." teriaknya dengan lantang. Sehun yang mendengar itupun langsung melesat mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Hyung tunggu... Ayah, Ibu, Sehun juga berangkat..." Teriaknya tak kalah kencang lalu menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tampak berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas.

"Hyung aku duluan ya..." ujar Sehun setelah berada di depan kelasnya.

"Ne." Sahut Baekhyun cuek. Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus sebal.

Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2, ia merasa aneh karena pagi ini banyak siswa-siswi bergosip ria. Puk! Tepukan dipundaknya membuatnya menoleh, dan disambut cengiran oleh Chanyeol dan Myungsoo, sedang Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan face palm.

"Pagi Baek... Hari yang cerah harusnya kau tersenyum..." kata Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Haruskah?" Jawab Baekhyun, sedangkan Myungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat mereka, "oh yaa... mereka sedang membicarakan apa?" Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk beberapa siswa yang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ani, kau tau Luhan sunbae kan?" Ujar Myungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia kecelakaan dan sekarang koma,"

"Oh..."

"Benar, tapi siapa yang peduli dengan dia? Orang sangat dingin dan kasar begitu..." ucap Chanyeol jengkel.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu dengannya?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Kau tau... waktu itu saat aku sedang bolos, aku melihat dia menampar seorang yeoja," sahut Chanyeol.

"Waw, jadi memang benar?" Myungsoo tampak manggut-manggut.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas," ajak Baekhyun. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.43 pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung dengan hikmat. Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat jendela mengalihkan pandangannya, Dia menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. Pelajaran ini sangat membosankan. Baekhyun teringat mimpinya, ia merasa sangat amat penasaran dengan sosok yang berada dimimpinya. Wajahnya tampak tak asing, tapi siapa? Apa dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Ctak!

Tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis mengenai keningnya. Dia hanya mengelus keningnya, kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Tuan Byun, bisakah tidak melamun dikelasku?" Tegur Hwang Seongsaengnim. Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Jeosonghamnida Saem..."

"Perhatikan pelajarannya..." Ucap Hwang saem lagi.

"Ne..."

Baekhyun lalu kembali memperhatikan ke depan, meski pikirannya masih melayang.

_'siapa dia?' Batinnya._

_TBC_

_Hallo kembali lagi, bikin ff yang aneh. Maklum baru belajar._

_Luhannya disini belum masuk hanya disebutkan saja namanya #digaplok luhan._

_Karna lagi suka pair lubaek, jadi agak aneh gitu._

_Segini dulu untuk chap ini, kalo banyak yang suka ntar di lanjut lagi :)_

_Yang terakhir review ya terima kasih._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: LuBaek, KaiHun.**

Makasi kemarin uda review & follow jadi semangat buat LuBaeknya lagi. Maaf kalo chap ini ga memuaskan.

Ini balesan reviewnya:

Luhan deer: ini udah dilanjut, makasi uda review ^^

**byunpopof: **kamsahamnida ^^ lagi suka LuBaek soalnya haha. Review lagi ne^^

**aiiu d'freaky: **Baek lagi sembunyi^^ rohnya lulu copot haha (bacanya sambil ketawa) ga copot kok ;3 luhan dateng lewat mimpinya baek aja...

**Digichan-chan: **sehun ama author :3 #ditendangkai. AAA AKU KAIHUN SHIPPER JUGA \(^▼

Inggit: oke siap lanjutkan, gomawo^^

Yang belum kebales itu kesalahan authornya yg suka ngeblank.

Lanjut. Yang tulisan bold itu mimpinya baek ya...

**#HappyReading**

**Ryungie**

**Aku masih berada di rimbunnya padang perdu, kali ini aku segers menuju kearah pohon rindang itu. Aku menemukan dirinya duduk sambil mengelus seekor merpati putih, dia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum. Sangat tampan dan cantik bersamaan, dia menghampiriku yang mematung, menggenggam tanganku hangat. Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam, tangan kirinya menuju pipiku dan mengelus sayang.**

Kriiiiiiinnnngggggg.

Suara weker menggema disebuah kamar minimalis, seorang namja yang bergumul dengan selimut berwarna biru itu menggeliat sebal. Dengan sekali hentak alarm yang semangat berdering itu terdiam mengenaskan, karna membentur tembok. Namja itu segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai berbenah dia segera turun ke meja makan, Sehun memandang datar kearahnya, sedangkan Ayah mereka tampak tenang membaca koran.

"Ibu, sepertinya ibu harus membeli weker lagi..." kata Sehun tenang. Baekhyun mendengus dan menenggak susu yang ada dihadapannya. "Yak! Itu bagianku!" Teriak Sehun. Namun tak dipedulikan Baekhyun yang malah mencomot roti yang berada dihadapan ayahnya.

"Baek, itu bagian ayah..." teriak Ayah dengan lantang, Baekhyun segera berlari kedepan. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya, dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Hai Baek..." seru seseorang ketika Baekhyun berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dia segera menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat seorang namja tan sedang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hai juga Jongin..." sahutnya. Jongin tersenyum, dia menoleh kekanan-kiri agak heran kenapa Baekhyun hanya sendirian.

"Mana Sehunie?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mendelik lalu menepuk jidatnya.

"Maaf aku meninggalkan belahan jiwamu di rumah..." mendengar itu Jongin langsung salah tingkah.

"Dia bukan belahan jiwaku..." jawab Jongin malu-malu.

"Lalu apa? Separuh nyawamu?" Baekhyun tampak tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Baek hyung kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Sehun datang dengan terengah-engah karna berlarian sepanjang jalan.

"Maaf aku lupa haha... aku duluan ya? Kau berangkat bersama suamimu saja..." seru Baekhyun dan langsung berlalu.

"Yak!" Menyadari seseorang disampingnya Sehun hanya bisa tersipu malu, wajahnya merah padam.

"Ayo..." kata Jongin seraya menggandeng tangan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun makin memerah dan langsung mengikuti Jongin.

Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan nyaman dikelasnya, Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya sedang asyik mencatat pelajaran. Saat ini pelajaran sedang berlangsung, karna suasana sunyi senyap, kantuk mulai menyerang Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun membuka matanya, padang perdu langsung menyapa matanya. Kali ini hamparan lili putih menjadi backgroundnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba seekor merpati putih terbang kepundaknya, Baekhyun segera memegang merpati putih itu. Ia heran kenapa jinak sekali burung ini. Dia melangkah menuju pohon yang berada ditengah-tengah padang. Dia duduk dengan tenang lalu menghirup udara sambil memejangkan matanya. Saat dia membuka mata, dia hampir terjungkal karna ada seseorang berada dihadapannya.**

Ctak!

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. Sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

"Tidur nyenyak tuan Byun?" Tegur seseorang dengan suara berat. Baekhyun yang belum sadar hanya memandang kedepan dengan wajah polos. Menyadari sesuatu, ia segera membungkuk.

"Jeosonghamnida songsaenim..." ucapnya menyesal. Sedangkan Songsaengnim yang berada didepan hanya mendengus dan kembali mengajar.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada dikantin, hanya menopang dagu sambil mengaduk milkshake dengan bosan. Teman-temannya hanya saling pandang, ada apa gerangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang menstruasi Baek?!" Celetuk Chanyeol dan dihadiahi sebuah sendok yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Aku bukan yeoja idiot..." sungutnya kesal.

"Tapi tingkahmu seperti yeoja," sahut Chanyeol lagi. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan sendok lain.

"Yak! Berhenti!" Lerai Myungsoo, "Cepat habiskan makanan kalian"

**Suasana kali ini tampak mendung menghiasi padang ilalang. Seorang namja sedang duduk sambil memandang awan hitam yang bergumul. Baekhyun segera menghampiri namja itu dan duduk disebelahnya, namja itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lirih. Liquid bening menetes dari mata rusanya. Baekhyun tersentak dan segera menghapus airmata itu, yang membuat namja itu menutup mata meresapi tangan lentik Baekhyun. Lalu mata mereka saling bertemu, Baekhyun terdiam.**

**TBC**

Oke udah dilanjut ini, makasi Yang uda review kemarin ^^ gomawo udah mau baca ff abal, terus ryungie ga bisa nulis Panjang2 -bilang aja malas- hehe

Review lagi ne^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: LuBaek, Others.**

**Note's:**

**Mianhe baru bisa update, lagi banyak kerjaan haha XP**

**Mianhe, thehun kehilangan feel ni ff. Jadinya pas mau nglanjut agak kagok.**

**Trus yang uda review mian ga bisa bales reviewnya.**

**#**

**#**

**#_happy reading_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

Hari kamis menjelang siang, Baekhyun terlihat tenang mengikuti pelajaran. Suasana tenang dan nyaman, sesekali terdengar suaran seongsaemnim menjelaskan pelajaran. Meski bukan tipikal anak yang pandai namun Baekhyun sesekali mengangguk-angguk kecil saat seongsaemnim menjelaskan bagian yang ia mengerti.

Krurururu ( bener ini suara merpati ya ('□' ?))eekor merpati putih tiba-tiba hinggap dijendela samping bangku Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah jendela, merpati putih itu tampak berbinar setelah Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu kembali mengikuti pelajarab dengan nyaman. Meski terhalang kaca merpati itu tetap bertengger dijendela sambil mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

KRIIINGGGG

Bunyi bel istirahat terdengar nyaring, semua muris tampak antusias dan segera menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan. Saat seobgsaemnim keluar seluruh murid kelas Baekhyun segara berhamburan keluar. Kecuali Baekhyun yang masih asyik mencatat.

"Baekki, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Ya sudah kami ke kantin dulu ya... ayo Chan!" Kata Myungsoo. Lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dikelas. Baekhyun segera menyelesaikan catatannya, lalu keluar menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Terlihat beberapa murid sedang makan siang bersama, ada yang asyik mengobrol, dab ada yang tiduran dialasi rumput hijau. Baekhyun mengambil duduk dibawah pohon maple, lalu membuka sebuah komik yang tadi dia bawa, saat asyik membaca. Seekor merpati putih hinggap dipundaknya, membuatnya kaget.

"Kenapa kau mengagetiku?" Ucap Baekhyun sebal, burung itu hanya memandang Baekhyun, "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, sana pergi!" Lanjut baekhyun lalu mengusir merpati itu, dan kembali berkutat dengan komiknya.

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" Seru sebuah suara, Baekhyun membanting keras komiknya kerumput.

"APALAGI?!" Sahutnya dengan keras.

"AKU HANYA MEMANGGILMU..." Sahut Sehun tak kalah keras.

"Eoh? Kenapa Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun hanya manyun.

"Kenapa tadi pagi meninggalkanku dengan Kai?" Kata Sehun

"Bukankah malah bagus?" Baekhyun kembali membaca novel.

"Bagus apanya? Aku malu tau..." ucap Sehun sambil memegang kedua pipinya, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jangan malu pada suami masa depanmu..." katanya, membuat Sehun makin memerah mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan 'suami masa depan'

"Yak! Baekhyun hyung jangan menggodaku..." wajah Sehun makin memerah.

"Hahaha, siapa yang menggodamu? Itu memang kenyataankan? Lalu buat apa Kai melamarmu waktu SMP ha?" Kata Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun melayangkan Novel setebal 456 halaman itu mengenai kepalanya.

"Yak! Appo..." teriak Baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu.." Sehun makin salah tingkah.

"Oke oke oke" kata Baekhyun, "tapi kau suka kan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hyuuuunnngg..." membuat Baekhyun makin terpingkal-pingkal.

SKIP

**Baekhyun kembali mendapati dirinya berada di padang bunga. Ia segera berlari menuju pohon yang ada disana.**

**"Luhan sunbae..." serunya ketika mendapati seorang namja duduk disana. Luhan menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum.**

**"Kenapa kau selalu ada dimimpiku?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk disebelah Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng dan masih tersenyum. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Luhan gemas. Lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun.**

**"Appo!" Teriaknya. Membuat Luhan terkekeh geli. Lalu memetik sebuah bunga dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.**

**"Aku tak suka mawar..." kata Baekhyun. Luhan masih tersenyum lalu tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun membeku, pandangan mereka bertemu, Luhan semakin mendekat, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya.**

**Jarak mereka semakin menipis. Deru nafas Luhan menerpa wajah Baekhyun. Hidung mereka saling bersinggungan.**

**5cm**

**4cm**

**3cm**

**2cm**

**1c..**

BRUGH!

Baekhyun mendarat dilantai kamarnya dengan sukses. Ia memekik tertahan, lalu mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Setelahnya ia terduduk dengan linglung.

"Aku sedang apa?" Tanyanya entah dengan siapa.

"Kenapa aku dilantai?"

"Apa aku tertidur?"

"Lalu kenapa aku jatuh?"

"Apa Sehun menendangku?"

"Tapi Sehun kan punya kamar sendiri?" Pertanyaan tak penting keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Wajahnya tampak blank.

"Hah, sudahlah..." katanya lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

:O

:O

:O

Suasana makan malam dikediaman Baekhyun tampak tenang. Meski hanya dengan Ibu, Sehun dan juga Kai. Ya! Kai, karna semenjak sore Kai berkunjung kerumahnya, untuk menemani Sehun. Ibu mereka yang tampak sekalu tersenyum ketika melihat anak bungsunya tengah bersuap-suapan dengan menantunya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Baekhyun yang memakan makanannya dengan lesu.

"Appa pulang..." terdengar suara sang appa diruang Depan, Park Chorong atau sekarang Byun Chorong segera menuju ruang depan. Sang Ayah, Byun Joonmyun atau seriing disapa Suho, tampak kelelahan, lalu menuju ke meja makan bergabung dengan yang lain, diikuti Ibu yang menyusul dibelakang.

"Annyeong appa..." seru Kai dan Sehun.

"Eoh? Ada Kai rupanya..." jawab Suho Appa, "Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanyanya pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Ne, kami baik-baik saja..." jawab Kai, "Appa, bolehkah aku membawa Sehun jalan-jalan malam ini?"

"Boleh saja, asal jangan terlalu larut kalian pulang," mendengar itu membuat Kai tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku tidak diajak?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tenang. Membuat Kai mendengus sebal.

"Kami akan kencan, hyung tak usah ikut..." serunya tak terima.

"Nanti kau apa-apakan Sehun, aku kan hanya ingin mengawasi kalian..." kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Baek, lebih baik kau dirumah saja..." ucap Suho Appa tenang,

"Aish, aku tak mau..." sungutnya.

"Makanya kau cepat cari pacar..." celetuk Eomma.

"Eomma..." sungut Baekhyun yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari Suho appa dan juga Kai.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Appa?" Tanya Sehun, yang sedari tadi hanya diam karna malu.

"Baik, hanya sekarang ayah sedang menangani pasien yang sedang koma," Jawab Suho Appa.

"Ayah dengar, dia satu sekolah dengan kalian..." ujar Suho. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Xi Luhan"

DEG

Baekhyun membeku. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya melongo.

"Jadi Luhan Sunbae dirawat di rumah sakit tempat Appa bekerja?" Ucap sehun

"Tapi ayah heran, kenapa tak ada satupun keluarga yang menjenguknya..." Suho tampak terlihat menunduk.

"Maksud oppa?" Tanya Chorong penasaran.

"Semenjak dia masuk rumah sakit, tak ada satupun keluarganya yang datang. Aku kasihan padanya," jelas Suho. "Nanti aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaannya..." lanjut Suho.

"Apa tak besok saja?" Tanya Chorobg dengan nada khawatir. Suho tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Chorong lembut.

"Mianhe chagi, tapi aku tak tega melihatnya berjuang sendirian..." kata Suho lembut, "oppa akan menginap dirumah sakit," lanjutnya lagi. Chorong hanya menghela napasnya. Lalu tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Baiklah oppa, aku mengerti, kapan-kapan bolehkah aku menemanimu juga?" Jawabnya dan Suho langsung mengangguk dan mengusap rambut sang anaenya sayang.

"Appa bolehkah aku ikut juga?" Suho menatap wajah anak sulungnya dengan sayang. Menganggukkan kepalanya sebaga jawaban.

"Keluarga Luhan hyung memang tidak harmonis, itu yang menyebabkan dia menjadi sosok dingin dan kasar." Kai bersuara lagi, kali ini Sehun memandang kai penasaran termasuk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tau dari sepupunya," Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Kajja, kita berangkat..." Ujar Kai lalu menari tangan Sehun pergi. Sedang orangtua mereka hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Baek bersiaplah." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu segera menuju kamarnya.

"Ayo kubantu membereskannya," ucapnya ketika Chorong sedang membersihkan meja makan. Baekhyun yang melihat orangtuanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti, betapa bahagianya ia punya keluarga yang harmonis, Appa yang seperti malaikat, Eomma yang sangat lembut dan hangat meski terkadang suka mengomel. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika dia berada di posisi Luhan, mungkin dia akan bunuh diri. Ia bersyukur untuk itu.

:O

:O

:O

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tempat Luhan dirawat. Ia ingin menangis ketika melihat Luhan yang tengah berbaring dengan alat-alat yang entah apa namanya. Sebuah monitor memperlihatkan detak jantungnya yang teratur. Alat bantu pernapasan nampak terpasang dimulut dan hidungnya.

Baekhyun mendekat pada katil Luhan dan duduk disebuah kursi yang ada disebelah katil. Dingenggamnya tangan Luhan. Airmatanya menetes dengan sendirinya.

"Su.. sunbae..." lirih Baekhyun. Tak ada tanggapan dari Luhan.

"Cepat sembuh ya..." lanjutnya lagi, Baekhyun memandang wajah Luhan dengan seksama, dia terkejut ketika melihat Luhan meneteskan airmata, membuat Baekhyun tambah erat menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Gwenchana... aku disini," ujarnya. Lalu mengusap airmata Luhan.

"Aku akan menemanimu..." saat dia mengatakan itu, burung merpati putih mendarat di atas tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemah.

**Tbc**

**Huwaa akhirnya selesai juga aaaaa... udah panjang nih, masih ada hutang drable lagi. Tulisan terpanjang deh kayaknya nih...**

**Oke siap dengan kritik dan saran.**

**Tinggalin jejak yaa...**

**Gomawo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Merpati Putih"**

**CAST: Luhan, Baekhyun**

**WARNING BL, TYPO, ABSURD**

* * *

**OHTHEHUN**

**HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

**"DASAR ANAK TAK TAU DIRI!"**

**BRUAK!**

**Jantung Baekhyun seakan melompat ketika mendengar teriakan keras, disusul bantingan keras. Dia segera menuju kesumber keributan itu, nafasnya tercekat dilihatnya seorang anak kecil tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, tangan kanannya telah menetes darah yang pekat. Baekhyun langsung mendekati anak itu, tapi saat ia akan memeluknya tubuhnya menembus, ia kaget bukan main. Dia mencoba lagi. Gagal. Ia kalut. Darah itu makin mengalir.**

**"Tuan muda..." seru seorang, membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Seorang wanita yang berumur tengah tergopoh menghampiri anak kecil itu. Baekhyun hanya mengamatinya.**

**"Astaga! Tuan muda bertahanlah..." wajah wanita itu panik, airmata terus bercucuran dipipi keriputnya. Dia terus membisikkan kata 'bertahanlah' kala anak itu terlihat lemas.**

**Wanita paruh baya itu segera membawa bocah itu keluar. Baekhyun mengikutinya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kakinya berjalan mengikuti kemana langkah wanita itu berjalan.**

**Baekhyun makin bingung ketika dia sampai disebuah rumah sakit. Bocah yang tadi digendong, tengah tertidur dengan tangan kanan diperban, ia dapat melihat wajah polos itu terlihat lebam. Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit entah karna apa. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya menetes.**

* * *

**OHTHEHUN**

* * *

**Keadaan berubah.**

**Baekhyun menoleh kesana kemari. Kali ini dia berada ditaman. Seorang bocah tampak duduk di sebuah bangku sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Dia terus memperhatikan wajah anak itu, ia merasa familiar. Ia mengingat siapa yang mempunyai wajah seperti itu.**

**"Lu..." bocah itu menoleh, dia tersenyum cerah ketika seorang anak yang lebih tua sepertinya datang menghampirinya.**

**"Ne, Wu Zhun ge?" Yang dipanggil Wu Zhun itu balas tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya diam memandangi mereka.**

**"Anniyo... kenapa masih berada disini? Ayah dan Ibu sudah ada dirumah..." kata Wu Zhun menyusul duduk disebelah bocah itu.**

**"Lulu tak ingin pulang..." lirih bocah itu sambil menunduk. Wu Zhun terdiam. Diusapnya rambut Lulu dengan sayang, airmatanya jatuh, dengan cepat ia segera menghapusnya.**

**"Kenapa tak mau pulang?" Tanyanya lembut.**

**"Nanti Lulu dipukul lagi..." jawab anak itu. Baekhyun masih terdiam. Wu Zhun menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Sedang Baekhyun tak meresponnya.**

**"Lulu jangan takut, ada gege dan juga malaikat cantik disamping Lulu..." kata Wu Zhun yang membuat Baekhyun menegang. Apa anak yang bernama Wu Zhun itu bisa melihatnya?**

**"Malaikat?" Lulu menyernit bingung.**

**"Iya, malaikat." Jawab Wu Zhun.**

**"Apa Lulu bisa bertemu dengannya?"**

**"Belum saatnya..." kata Wu zhun sambil tersenyum hangat.**

* * *

**OHTHEHUN**

* * *

**Lagi, Baekhyun berada di padang ilalalang. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pohon. Dengan segera ia berlari kesana.**

**Ia tak mendapati Luhan disana hanya seekor merpati putih.**

**Saat akan didekati merpati itu langsung terbang, Baekhyun kembali mengikuti kearah merpati itu terbang.**

* * *

**OHTHEHUN**

* * *

**Rumah megah tampak menjulang didepannya. Merpati itu terbang kearah samping rumah itu. Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah terbang merpati itu.**

**"Bagaimana caranya agar Lulu bisa bertemu malaikat Lulu?" Tanya bocah itu pada seorang yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.**

**"Suatu saat nanti..." lalu kembali mengayunkan ayunannya.**

**"Apa dia benar-benar cantik?" Tanya Lulu lagi.**

**Wu zhun lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang memandangi mereka berdua.**

**"Sangat..." jawab Wu zhun.**

**"Apa dia punya sayap? Dia wanita?" Tanya Lulu lagi.**

**Wu zhun menggeleng.**

**"Dia namja sayang. Dia tak punya sayap, hanya saat kau pertama kali melihatnya kau akan terpaku padanya..." ujar Wu Zhun.**

**"Namja?"**

* * *

**OHTHEHUN**

* * *

**"Ibu... jangan pergi hiks jangan tinggalkan Lulu..."**

**"Ibu, jangan pergi kumohon..."**

**"Gege, kenapa Ibu pergi?"**

**"Ayah... kenapa Ibu pergi? Kenapa Lulu tak diajak..."**

**Baekhyun tak mampu menahan airmatanya. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh bocah itu.**

* * *

**OHTHEHUN**

* * *

**YG Junior High School**

**Itu yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat. Dahi menyernit bingung kenapa dia bisa berada di sekolahnya dulu.**

**Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Bisa dilihat ia semasa SMP tengah berlari menuju gerbang.**

**"Myungsoo... apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr biografi? Pinjam ya?" Tanya Baekhyun kecil pada Myungsoo yang tengah berjalan masuk.**

**"Kenapa tak meminjam saja pada Chanyeol?" Jawab Myungsoo.**

**"Chanyeol kan bodoh, lebih baik aku pinjam darimu saja..." ujar baekhyun polos. Membuat Myungsoo tergelak.**

**Sedang Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian ini.**

**"Aku tidak bodoh!" Seru Chanyeol tak terima. Lalu menjitak kepala Baekhyun dengan segenap kekuatannya.**

**"Appoyo..." jerit Baekhyun.**

**Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencekik Chanyeol, hanya saja dia menggerutu dan mendengus.**

**"Hei, kalian berhentilah... Baek kalau ingin menyalinnya, cepatlah kekelas. Jangan ladeni Chanyeol seperti itu..." Myungsoo segera menggeret Baekhyun.**

**Baekhyun mengikutinya sampai kekelas.**

**Setelah sampai dikelas, mereka terkejut ketikan mendapati bangku Baekhyun. Disana terlihat sebuah bunga Lily putih.**

**"Wah, Baekki... kau dapat hadiah lagi..." seru Chanyeol heboh. Sedang Baekhyun hanya tersipu.**

**"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau dihias dengan Baby Breath..." kata Baekhyun lalu mengambil bungan itu.**

**"Yah, tapi aku masih penasaran siapa yang memberikanmu bunga tiap pagi?" Ucap Myungsoo yang diangguki Chanyeol.**

**"Aku tak perduli," kata Baekhyun "yang jelas dia pasti orang yang baik..." lanjutnya.**

**"Kenapa kau bisa yakin? Bisa jadi dia orang jahat kan?" Chanyeol menimpali.**

**"Entahlah, tapi aku meyakini itu..."**

**Baekhyun tertegun.**

* * *

**OHTHEHUN**

* * *

**"Ge, kenapa kau pergi juga?" Kata Lulu.**

**"Gege harus pergi mencari ibu..." Wu zhun memeluk Lulu dengan erat.**

**"Kenapa tak mengajak lulu?" Tangis Lulu pecah.**

**"Gege tak bisa Lu..."**

**"Gege..."**

**"Dengar, Lulu harus jadi namja yang kuat..." kata Wu zhun, "jangan pernah mengeluh, kalau nanti gege sudah bertemu ibu, gege aka mengajak Lulu..."**

**"Tapi ge..."**

* * *

**OHTHEHUN**

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Baekhyun menggeliat pelan, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Luhan yang masih terbaring. Ia merenggangkan badannya, pegal juga. Baru ia sadari bahwa ia tertidur sambil duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Eoh? Pagi Sunbae..." ucapnya lalu menguap lebar.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran..."

Ceklek.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ini, baju ganti. Tadi Eomma kesini dan membawakan baju untukmu." Kata Suho Appa seraya menyerahkan bungkusan pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau lapar bisa makan dikantin? Nanti appa akan menyusul..." lanjut Appa lagi, yang membuat Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Mandilah diruangan appa..."

* * *

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah duduk dijendela ruangan Luhan. Ia memperhatikan aktivitas luar disekitar rumah sakit. Setelah mandi dan sarapan bersama appanya, dia kembali keruangan Luhan. Meski Luhan tak menunjukan bahwa ia akan bangun, Baekhyun tetap menunggu Luhan.

Ia membawa buku cerita dan membacanya. Seakan mendongeng untuk Luhan.

Setelahnya ia bercerita tentang hal konyol yang dialaminya bersama dua sahabatnya pada Luhan, sesekali ia terbahak-bahak. Tapi Luhan masih tak merespon.

Entah keberanian dari mana ia mengecup kening Luhan. Dia menggigit jarinya, dan menutup mukanya yang memerah.

"Sunbae aku malu..." katanya heboh.

Lalu berakhir ia duduk diam dijendela, mengingat hal itu ia menjedukkan kepalanya pada tembok dengan pelan.

Itu memalukan!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

huwaaahhh capeknya. Karna insomnia malah dapet ilham merpati putih lagi.

Gegara denger ost sad love song malah jadi seperti ini.

Chap ini lebih menceritakan kenapa kehidupan Luhan bisa membuat ia menjadi dingin.

Alasan lainnya ntar di chap depan. Udah ada bayangan kok :3

Terima kasih udah suport dan baca tiap chapternya. Yang udah nunggu juga makasih.

Aku baca kok komennya, tapi ga sempet bales. Ntar yah hehe.

RCL lagi ne ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

**MERPATI PUTIH**

**LUBAEK**

**OHTHEHUN**

**PRESENT**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

**Luhan tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya, ini sudah memasuki minggu pertama dari liburan kenaikan kelas, dan sekarang ia tengah berada dikelas akhir. Saat ia sampai di pintu gerbang seseorang menabrak punggungnya hingga ia dan orang itu terjatuh. Luhan sedikit meringis karna sikunya menghantam beton pembatas rumput.**

**"Jeosonghamnida, maafkan aku? Aku terburu-buru..." seru orang itu dan segera membantu Luhan berdiri, orang itu terus membungkuk dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang.**

**"Gwenchana." Kata Luhan.**

**"Maafkan aku sunbaenim..." lanjut orang itu sedikit terisak. Luhan dengan segera menoleh kearah kanannya ketika ia mendengar isakan kecil.**

**DEG**

**Meski airmata mengalir namun pancaran mata itu membuat Luhan membeku. Seolah menghipnotis Luhan untuk terus memandangi mata itu.**

**"Sun- sunbae..." suara itu membuatnya tersadar, karena gugup ia segera beranjak dari sana, menyisakan seorang yang memandang heran kearah kemana Luhan melangkah.**

* * *

Suasana gaduh tampak menghiasi kelas Baekhyun, kelas sangat berisik. Baekhyun hanya bertopang dagu, ia sedikit mendesah. Moodnya benar-benar hancur.

"Hei, kau tau, ternyata penyebab Luhan sunbae kecelakaan itu karna Yixing?" sebuah suara menyita perhatian Baekhyun. Ia melihat Minji, Hwayoung, Hyeri dan Jiyeon tengah bergosip.

"Yixing? Bukankah mereka hanya sahabat?" Sahut Hyeri.

"Kata siapa? Mereka kan berpacaran..." seru Hwayoung. DEG. Baekhyun terhenyak, Luhan berarti sudah punya kekasih? Tapi kenapa jantungnya sesak mendengar itu.

"Dari mana kau tau? Luhan tak pernah punya kekasih, dia itu sangat kejam..." seru Minji.

"Benar, kau tak ingat pada Yoojin sunbae kita yang cantik itu malah ditamparnya?" Jiyeon menambahi, Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka.

"Kau belum tau? Aku pernah melihat Luhan sunbae bahkan menendang anak kecil" sungut Hyeri kesal.

"Apa? Yang benar?" Heboh mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun melotot, ia sedikit jengkel karna Luhan tak mungkin seperti itu. Moodnya bertambah buruk jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas sambil menghentakkan kakinya ketika melewati meja Hyeri dkk.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Tanya Jiyeon yang dibalas kedikan bahu Minji.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menuju keatap sekolah, takut juga karna biasanya atap adalah tempat berkumpulnya geng-geng sekolah. Ia membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati, kepalanya melongok dengan takut. Sepi, Baekhyun bersyukur dan langsung menutup pintunya lalu berjalan menuju pagar pembatas ia menghela napas dengan kasar. Ia memperhatikan aktivitas sekolah dari atas, ia terkikik ketika mendapati adegan aneh dari siswa yang berada di bawah. Sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya mencari hal lain namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku.

Luhan.

Berdiri dibawah pohon oak dan sedang memandanginya. Matanya terlihat sendu.

Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, yang ada dipikirannya adalah apa Luhan sudah bangun dari koma? Tapi tak mungkin? Tanpa berpikir lagi ia segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Luhan berada.

Baekhyun mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika sampai dihadapan Luhan, Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman.

"Sunbae sudah sadar?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika sudah bisa bernapas dengan normal, Luhan tak menyahut hanya diam namun matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun. Luhan lalu berjalan, dan dihadiahi tatapan heran dari Baekhyun yang mengikuti langkah Luhan di belakang. Mereka terus berjalan menuju ruangan seni, Baekhyun tak begitu memperhatikan Luhan ketika ia membungkuk saat berpapasan pada seongsaenim. Tapi Baekhyun yakin Luhan masuk diruangan ini, dibukanya pintu itu dengan pelan, lalu masuk. Sunyi, Luhan tak ada disana.

'Mungkin aku salah lihat tadi?' Pikirnya, 'tapi aku yakin Luhan hyung masuk kesini'

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, ia langsung keluar ruangan.

* * *

Suara dentingan piano terdengar dari ruang tengah, Sehun menyernitkan dahinya saat mendengar alunan yang sangat menyentuh kalbu. Ia turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di depan piano dengan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Tunggu! Mata sehun membulat mengerjapkan matanya namun orang itu sudah lenyap, dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung..." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa memainkan lagu ini?"

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam, "entahlah hun, aku juga tak mengerti" jawab Baekhyun lirih yang membuat Sehun makin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa hyung sedang patah hati?" Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba dan mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun hingga mengaduh.

"Yak!" Seru Sehun tak terima.

"Siapa juga yang patah hati?!" Baekhyun menggerutu lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang terbengong melihat punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau melihat apa Hun?" Tanya seseorang, Sehun kembali mengerjap dan menoleh kearah suara di sebelahnya, Kai yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aaaa kyeopta ^^" kata Kai lalu mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Aaaacckk, sakit kkamjjong" serunya namun Kai tak menghentikan cubitannya.

"Jja, ayo kita bersepeda ke sungai Han" setelah melepas kedua tangannya Kai segera menggeret Sehun yang protes.

* * *

Suasana sore di taman kota membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang, pasalnya sejak bertemu Luhan tadi siang membuat hatinya gundah dan tak tenang. Ia ingin menjenguk Luhan namun sesuatu menyuruhnya menuju tempat lain.

"Baek..."

Ia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berjalan bersama Yixing,

"Aku mencarimu dirumah tadi, kata Ahjuma kau kesini..." kata Chanyeol lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun diikuti Yixing dibelakangnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Baekhyun sedikit tak nyaman,

"Oh, Yixing sunbae ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." jawab Chanyeol cepat lalu ia menoleh kearah Yixing yang beada disebelah Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk kotak sedang.

"A-aku menitipkan barang Luhan," katanya lalu memberikan kotak itu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit bingung menerima kotak itu.

"Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, Yixing mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyerahkannya padamu, maaf telah membuat Luhan koma..." ucap Yixing menangis, Chanyeol mengelus bahu Yixing.

"M-mw-mwo?"

"Saat Luhan akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, aku tak terima karna ia tak membalas perasaanku, kami bertengkar, aku marah dan mendorong Luhan... aku tak tau jika ada truk yang melaju disana, dan dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat" Yixing semakin terisak, sedang Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong kearah kotak itu.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk disamping ranjang Luhan, digenggamnya sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Itu pemberian Yixing tadi sore, dan ketika Yixing berlutut meminta maaf padanya, ia hanya menatap kosong ia tak mengerti dengan semua ini,

Merpati putih, ia kembali melihatnya didahan pohon ketika menatap langit setelah Chanyeol dan Yixing meninggalkannya ditaman. Dan saat melihat burung putih itu, airmatanya menetes dengan derasnya.

Karna penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun membuka kotak itu setelah meminta ijin pada Luhan yang tidur. Sebuah buku dengan sampul putih tulang berada didalamnya terdapan tulisan 'my angel' dengan hiasan hati, Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Dibuka buku itu perlahan, untuk halaman pertama hanya ada sebuah bunga lily kering yang ditempel dengan selotip. Halaman kedua, Baekhyun terdiam, dua foto dirinya disana, foto pertama ketika ia duduk tersenyum bersama teman sekelasnya, dan yang kedua saat ia mencium Lily putih yang berada di bangkunya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa Luhan yang selama ini mengirim bunga itu?

Dibuka lagi halaman selanjutnya hingga di akhir halaman buku itu, semua berisikan fotonya dengan berbagai ekspresi dan Baekhyun ingat beberapa kejadian di buku itu, ia juga mengingat ketika Myungsoo mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menguntitnya namun ia tak begitu memperdulikannya.

Sampai pada sebuah kalimat yang ia sendiri begitu kaget.

**"Senyumannya adalah cahaya,**

**Yang membuat hariku yang gelap menjadi terang,**

**Saat melihat matanya yang indah,**

**Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri**

**Mata itu hanya untukku.**

**Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"**

* * *

**"Kau sudah tau kan?" Tanya seseorang, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan berada didepannya. Saat ini ia berada dipadang tempat Luhan berada.**

**"Itu pesan yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, sebelum aku pergi..." lanjut Luhan, Baekhyun menyernit bingung ketika Luhan mengatakan 'pergi'.**

**"Maksudnya?" Kata Baekhyun masih tak mengerti. Luhan tersenyum.**

**"Mungkin ini saat terakhir aku datang di mimpimu..." airmata Baekhyun langsung menetes.**

**"Uljima... aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban darimu" **

**"Ta- tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Luhan menggeleng dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.**

**"Katakan saja, waktuku tak banyak chagiya..." Baekhyun sedikit bersemu ketika Luhan mengatakan Chagiya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk.**

**"Na-nado..." jawabnya lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "ku mohon, ku mohon jangan pergi..." tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah.**

**"Mianhe, saranghae..." ucap Luhan lalu melepas pelukannya, Luhan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.**

**"Anniyo, Luhan jangan pergi kumohon..." teriak Baekhyun saat punggung Luhan menjauh, ia ingin mengejar Luhan namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.**

**"LUHAN... KEMBALI JEBAL!" Baekhyun semakin berteriak dengan keras berharap Luhan kembali.**

"ANNIYO!" Teriaknya, Baekhyun bermimpi buruk namun saat mendengar dentingan lurus ia terhenyak,

"LUHAN! TIDAK! APPA! APPA! LUHAN BANGUN!" teriaknya frustasi, ia memencet tombol darurat dan terus memanggil Appanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Appa dan juga beberapa suster memasuki ruangan itu,

"APPA SELAMATKAN LUHAN KUMOHON!"

"Appa akan berusaha, sekarang berdoalah..." kata Appa dengan lembut lalu menarik Baekhyun keluar.

"Tunggu disini" Baekhyun hanya diam meski isakan sesekali terdengar, ia terduduk lemas.

Baekhyun terus berdoa, berdoa agar Luhan kembali.

Setelah beberapa lama pintu terbuka, Appa Suho keluar ruangan dengan wajah sedih.

"Mianhe..." lirih Appa, airmata Baekhyun makin mengalir deras, ia segera ke dalam dan melihat tubuh Luhan sudah tertutup kain putih.

"ANDWE! LUHAN! JEBAL!" Teriaknya sambil memeluk tubuh kaku Luhan, Appa yang melihat itu hanya diam, melihat Baekhyun meronta memanggil Luhan.

"LUHAAAANN!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

HAIII ketemu lagi... bawa updatetan merpati putih, maaf lama soalnya ga punya ide

Chap depan udah selesai hahay

Semoga ga ngebosenin,


End file.
